


#71, version 1

by WolfMadeFromAsh



Series: Prompt List on Tumblr [1]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale - Freeform, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek saves the night, Drunk Stiles, M/M, Neither of them is a bride, Scott believes to much in movies, Scott is sad, Scott might have forgotten things, Scott ruined it, Sterek getting Married, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles thinks Scotts a bad friend when drunk, Stiles throws mountain ash, Stiles' disaster bachelor party, sterek, stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMadeFromAsh/pseuds/WolfMadeFromAsh
Summary: "You've been drinking tonight, haven't you?"





	#71, version 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is one request I received, I made a second one for the same prompt and person because I had nothing idea. That will be also.

Derek is yanked from a blissful sleep by the shrill sound of his cell phone. He growls, swiping it off the nightstand.

“**What**.” He demanded gruffly.

“_Derek! Derek, you need to get over here, like right now.”_

“Scott. How is it that you can’t handle him for _one _night?”

There a loud crash across the line, the sound of glass shattering making Derek sit up._ “Okay, it’s not that I can’t handle him! It that he’s being **impossible**! He just keeps – hey, no! Stiles! Don’t – ow! Shit!” _Another shattered glass and the slamming of a door, has Derek on his feet pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. “_Dude he’s destroying everything! I can’t get him to stop!”_

“Where are you?”

“_Um…hiding in the bathroom?_”

“**Scott**.”

“_Okay, we’re downtown at the Beacon Regional Hotel. Seventh floor, room 714_.”

Derek’s already in the parking lot outside his building, getting behind the wheel of his car. “Get out of the bathroom and try and calm him down. What even happened?”

“_That’s the thing, I don’t know; we were just hanging out, talking. I ran down to grab dinner for us and when I got back up he was freaking out! Started yelling at me, telling me he loved someone name Miguel? Derek, I’m sorry but I think he’s just not ready for this.”_

Derek rolled his eyes, shaking his head and laughing. “He said Miguel?”

“_Uh, yeah. Look, I know you and Stiles are all secure about your relationship and everything, but I’m not sure how him confessing he’s in love with someone else is funny. Especially when you’re getting married. **Tomorrow**. Or did you somehow forget that little fact?_”

“I set the date, so **no** I didn’t forget. I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

It was 3 in the morning, so there wasn’t a single car between his house and the hotel. Derek pulled up and gave his keys to the valet, telling them a man named Scott would be down shortly and he would be taking the car.

He stepped in the elevator after getting the key Scott had enough sense to call down to have ready for him. He rode up to the 7th floor with a soft smile, shaking his head every now and again.

“What an idiot.” He mumbled to himself, sounding fond.

He stepped out onto the floor and moved down the hall a short way to room 714. Scott had the door open before he could use the keycard, effectively make it useless. Derek just stared at him with raised eyebrows. “Why did you bother calling down for an extra key for me if you were just going to open the door?”

“I don’t know, in case I was _hiding_ again. Derek, he threw mountain ash at my head! Why does he even have it on him! It was supposed to be his stag night.”

Derek stepped past Scott into the impressively large suite. “Maybe because he’s still pissed at you for forgetting to throw him a _real_ bachelor party?” Scott stared at him with his mouth hanging open. “Just one possible idea, but who knows. It’s not as if Stiles ever spares anyone’s feelings, especially those who are closest to him. And he’s never gotten drunk and made his real feelings known; I mean it’s not like he got hammered after graduating high school and told me he’d been in love with me for over a year.”

“I…but…I didn’t forget! I-I thought that it was supposed to be the night before the wedding! All the movies-”

“Have something terrible happen during the bachelor parties when they’re the night before the wedding. Or have the groom showing up hungover and throwing up on the alter. So, good job Scott. Where’s my fiancé?”

Scott hung his head, pointing it arm toward the bedroom. “In there, under the covers with a ring of mountain ash around the bed.”

“Thank you.”

“Wait, who’s Miguel?”

Derek rolled his eyes at Scott. “I told the valet you’d be down and taking my car. Get home and get some rest. Be on time tomorrow and try not to screw anything else up.”

“I…okay. And Derek, I’m really sorry.”

Derek nodded, entering the separate bedroom and closing the door behind him.

It looked like a tornado had ripped through the room; the lampshade was askew, the curtains pulled down in a pile on the floor, the contents of a suitcase scattered; a black garment back hung safely in the closet, thankfully. The mattress hanging off the bed-frame and as Scott said, there was a ring of dark ash around the bed. There was also large lump in the middle of the bed, a few droplets of red on the sheets.

Derek clenched his jaw, stepping as close to the bed as the barrier would allow and crouched down.

“Stiles?” He said softly. “Babe, come on. It’s me.”

“Can’t see me.” Stiles slurs, his voice muffled from beneath the covers. “Bad luck.”

“Stiles, with the shit that’s come in and out of our life, do you really think a silly superstition is going to doom our marriage? Besides, the groom isn’t supposed to see the _bride_ and neither one of us is a bride.”

Stiles hums at that, thinking over Derek’s words before finally deciding that it was safe to come out after struggling with the heavy comforter. He sits up with the blanket pooled around him like a nest, his hair a tangled mess.

_This_ was the man Derek was about to marry.

And he was perfect.

Stiles stared at Derek with shining eyes, his mouth turned down in a frown. “Are Scott an’ me still friends?”

Derek’s shoulders dropped, his heart sank at the words. “Of _course_. He’s just fucking clueless.”

“He frigot me.” Stiles mumbled, eyes cast down to his lap. “Didn’t even know Miguel.”

“I know.” Stiles looked back to Derek. “Why don’t you break this circle that's keeping me away from you?”

“Keeps Scott out.”

“I sent Scott home, it’s just us.”

“Jus us?”

“Just us.” Derek nodded. Stiles crawled to the edge of the bed, stretching out to break the line of ash around him. Derek stood, holding his arms out to catching him if he fell, dropping them when he realized he wouldn’t be able to catch him until the line was broken. “Careful, I’d like you in one piece tomorrow.”

“It’s today.” Stiles told him, looking up with a smile.

“I guess it is.” Stiles managed to break the line without tumbling off the bed. Derek wasted no time climbing onto the mattress and pulling at and inspecting Stiles to see where he’d cut himself. “I saw blood on the sheets.” He explained at Stiles’ bewildered look.

Stiles pulled his foot from where it was tangled in the sheets. There was a small cut on the heel of his foot, already clotted and no longer bleeding. “There was glass.” Stiles told him.

“I heard you where throwing things?” Derek took his foot, looking it over before putting it down and wrapping his arms around Stiles.

“Scott thought I was cheating! I was joking! I said I was in love with Miguel and he got so mad! Said I shouldn’t do that to you, that it wasn’t fair!” Stiles’ arm flew around his head wildly, nearly smacking Derek in the face. “I know I told him about calling you Miguel, _twice_!”

Derek took Stiles’ wrist and crossed them over his chest, pulling him down on the bed. “You’ve been drinking tonight, haven’t you?”

“Scott said I could.” Stiles said defensively. “But Scott forgot about me, threw this together. S’not so bad. But, I just wanted to play video games at his house! Not go to a club. Some sweaty grease pig was hitting on me!” Derek growl, tightening his hold on Stiles. “I kicked him.”

“Good.”

“Scott said I shouldn’t have.”

“Scott’s an idiot.”

“I love you.”

Derek smiled, pressing a kiss to Stiles’ temple. “I love you too.”

“I think I’m gonna throw up.” Stiles said, struggling to sit up. “Still love me after?”

Derek helped him up and off the bed. “As long as you rinse your mouth out before you kiss me, yes.”

Stiles looked at him, trying to decide if he was offended. “That’s fair.”


End file.
